


Just Let Me Fucking Out

by nimscott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure yet where this is headed. Let's say it's going places. I'm focusing mainly on Kevin, baby deserves attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Fucking Out

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so if you see mistakes PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me I'll make you pancakes.

The bunker is boring.

The bunker is really fucking boring, and you know Kevin is being serious when he uses the f word. It's only been three weeks of being locked up in the place and he's already gone through each and every item he could have used for entertainment. He even borrowed from the brothers some Verne books and a couple vintage Asian Beauties magazines, though he didn't spend much time going through those because, seriously Dean? The hottest picture has a lady showing off her cleavage and a patch of skin right above her knee.

Wow, so naughty.

Sam is still pretty off colour, but the Winchesters are frequently going out to get supplies or solve cases and not being able to see the sunlight is driving Kevin mad.

He didn't use to get his head out much either while he was studying, but there's a difference between not wanting to and not being allowed to. And the latter can really get on your nerves, specially if you've spent the last year seeing your closest relatives die and translating an ancient code you don't even understand, all while trying to get your neck out of the way of the bunch of different supernatural species trying to break you in half and hang you up a wall. That isn't exactly the kind of life Kevin had dreamed about, was it?

He is seriously considering putting his life at risk just to stand under the sun for a couple minutes. As for Dean calling him a sunflower and making photosynthesis jokes not even he understands, that is most likely to happen sooner or later, so it really isn't worth worrying. Humans do need vitamin D! Lack of sunlight can lead to general weakness and depression, everybody knows that. Determined, Kevin jumps out of his bed and grabs his jacket, putting it on while running up the bedroom zone aisle.

What month is it again? He shrugs to himself, running around the common rooms to make sure everything in the controller room is running smooth. Not even snow would stop him this time. The brothers are out, aren't they? No demon signs outside the bunker? He is done with the questions, and he is certainly done with safety.

He sighs, and opens the heavy entrance gate. It slides open without a noise and he cheerfully hops up the stairs towards the unknown.

Well, not much has changed since July. The surrounding green landscape isn't so green anymore, dried down by the harsh summer sun. Late August is too soon for autumn, but a cold breeze makes him shiver.

He takes a deep breath, and man, does it feel good.

"What the everloving fuck are you doing out there, Kev?" Dean's rough voice calls from behind, and he sounds a wee bit angry.

"Dude." Kevin turns, letting his shoulders loose to show off his disappointment. "I thought you guys were out."

"Y'should write down 'garage' on the list of places to check before you do something we're not supposed to have notice of, y'know?" Dean's frown only makes Kevin feel worse, and he slowly walks back into the bunker. Dean closes the gate and stands in his place, arms crossed. Kevin stares at his feet like a remorseful puppy. "We've had this chat too many times."

Kevin nods and starts reciting. "Outside is not safe. Outside there are creatures that..."

"Creatures that will either turn you into enchiladas or chain your ass down somewhere and make you their slave." Both head back inside the bunker to the map room.

"That slave thing speaks to me on many levels." Murmurs Kevin sarcastically. Dean kind of turns to stare at him, looking quite a bit surprised.

"To be honest, to me too." Kevin notices Dean's rigid stare and after a while understands the message and shakes his head, going pale.

"Dean! Plato's allegory of the cave!" Dean shrugs and Kevin holds his head. "Jesus Christ, you have to be kidding me."

"Two kinds of people." Sam's deep voice fills the room and both Kevin and Dean look around. The younger Winchester smiles at them from the door frame. "Have you done your part of research?" Dean growls. “Well, you’re not coming to do groceries then until you do.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam frowns, slightly amused at his brother’s sudden reaction. “Like if you could go alone.”

“Because I can go alone.”

“Like hell you can. You have to recover from those trials, and…” Sam makes a few steps towards Dean and shuts him up with a gesture.

“Dean. I am fine. It’s been months since that and look at me.” He smiles. He looks tired. And older. But perhaps not that weak anymore, considering it hasn’t been long since he looked like the slightest touch could tear him apart. Kevin remembers how he avoided touching Sam any time he came close, just in case. “I brought all these boxes from the archive by myself.” He makes a gesture that covers half the research room, which resembles a post office judging by all the tomes and papers laying around wherever you run your eyes over. Kevin had nearly fainted after the third one, and he wasn’t that weak.

“I thought Kevin had done most of the job.” Recriminates Dean more to the student than to Sam.

“He told me to let him do it all himself!” That puts most of the blame on Sam and Kevin doesn’t really want to start a fight, but Dean looks scary as hell and that was true anyway, why should he take the burden?

“I’m not letting you go alone.” Dean refuses to apply any logic when it comes to keeping Sam Winchester safe.

“I don’t need your permission. Do your research, and clean up the oily mess you left in the garage. I’ll be back soon.” Sam’s commands and calm promises come one after another without shifts whatsoever, like a fluid stream. “If something goes wrong I’ll call.” This being said, the younger Winchester disappears with extraordinarily long steps and before Dean can even react and run after him the squeaky door that leads to the garage shuts down loudly.

Kevin waits for anything to happen, but the bunker just stays quiet. Dean stands there like he wants to become one of the chairs or something.

Kev hums his way towards his room carefully avoiding going somewhere near those menacing-as-fuck tense fists. Guess it’s not easy to deal with cutting instructions from your little brother.


End file.
